Soportando la larga espera
by xPoisonLupin
Summary: Fanfic totalmente Mpreg.¡Misaki! ¡¿Tengamos un bebe!   -¿E-estas bien? E-eso no es posible Usagi-san…  Soy hombre ¿Sabes?    -Pero Hiroki y Nowaki tuvieron una hija, y Hiroki me dijo que si se puede, ¡Dame un hijo Misaki!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes tomados para este fanfic son de exclusivo dominio de Shungiku Nakamura Creadora de Junjou Romantica. Yo solo los tomé prestados para este fanfic.

N/A: Escribí este fanfic por que estoy asquerosamente picada, ¡Quería la tercera temporada! La idea de un Misaki embarazado es demasiada hermosa~ Sé que hay muchos fanfics de esta pareja Mpreg, por la descripción que habían dado de la supuesta 3era temporada. Pero recuerden ningún fic es igual a otro ;D Sin más, les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fanfic.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

-¡U-usagi-san, ya estoy en casa! – Gritó el menor mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Misaki? – Usagi respondió a la voz y se levantó del sofá en el que dormitaba luego de terminar su novela.

El joven Misaki llevaba 4 años ya viviendo con Usami Akihiko, un escritor amigo de su hermano y ahora su amante y pareja. Luego de esos largos cuatro años se había acostumbrado a los arrebatos del mayor por tener sexo a cualquier hora, a su mal genio al despertar y aunque le molestaba; Ser recurrentemente el personaje principal de sus novelas BL. Ya estaba terminando su carrera en la universidad, pero no pensaba en irse del departamento que compartía con Usami ya que la relación de ambos ya estaba bastante avanzada y su hermano ya sabía de ella.

-Misaki, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –interrogó el mayor, acercándose a su pareja con cara de pervertido.

-Usagi-san, e-es tarde iré a hacer la ce… -Pero un beso proveniente de los gruesos labios de su pareja acalló sus palabras, haciendo que toda su cara tomara un rojo encendido

Las manos del mayor comenzaron a recorrer con sus grandes manos el cuerpo cubierto por la molesta ropa de Misaki, logro meter una de ellas bajo la polera del menor y comenzó a jugar con uno de los pezones de este que estaban duros.

-¡U-usagi-san! – El menor logro librar sus labios y luchaba por liberarse del mayor mientras luchaba con su sonrojo- E-esta no es manera de recibirme cuando llegue a casa… o no, estás mal Usagi –intentó reír y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Luego de la cena el joven, Misaki lavó la loza e intento irse lo más rápido posible a su cuarto para salvarse de su ración diaria de amor frenético a manos de Usami. Cada noche era lo mismo Misaki llegaba a casa y el mayor se lo llevaba a rastras a su cuarto para desvestirlo, jugar sobre su cuerpo y luego, bueno luego entrar en su cuerpo acompañado de los gemidos del menor. No podía decir que no le gustara, pero a veces tenía que estudiar y gracias a su pareja no lograba hacerlo. Al menos, el 'Demonio Kamijou' Era amigo de Usami y comprendía algo la posición del muchacho dándole algo más de tiempo en sus exámenes y trabajos.

-¡Misaki! ¡Ábreme la maldita puerta! ¡Quiero mostrarte algo que te interesara~! –Gritó el mayor mientras golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Usagi-san, tengo que estudiar ¡Por favor vete a dormir! Mañana… mañana me muestras lo que quieras…

-¡Abre la maldita o la tirare abajo! –Exclamó el mayor que ya había perdido la paciencia.

El menor se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para darle un beso y decirle que necesitaba estudiar, después de todo ya estaba terminando su carrera y los últimos ramos eran de más importancia. Pero al girar la manilla de esta el torso de Usami cayó al piso, se había quedado dormido fuera de su puerta, Misaki se quedó un rato observándolo, era hermoso en todo aspecto y como lo miraras pero un pervertido sexual de cuidado. Aun así podía decir que lo amaba.

Al cabo de un par de minutos observándolo se acomodó bajo el brazo de este y también se quedó dormido.

-Misaki… ¿Qué hora es? –Susurró el mayor despertando de un sobresalto al ojiverde.

-N-no sé… -El menor miró por la ventana del pasillo y vio que el sol ya estaba en medio del cielo.-¡Maldición! ¡Me atrasé!- Misaki se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la ducha.

Ya dentro del baño, se comenzó a quitar la ropa y se metió a la ducha, acto seguido abrió la llave del agua y se comenzó a duchar. Por lo tanto no se percató que su pareja lo había seguido de cerca y que tampoco le había puesto seguro a la puerta del baño… grave error, fatal en su caso. El de ojos violeta se desvistió en silencio y en cosa de segundo estaba adentrándose a la ducha, paso una de sus manas por la cintura de este, quien se sobresaltó y lanzó un golpe hacía atrás, que fue a dar justo en la cara de su pareja.

-¡Usagi-san! Lo siento… - El menor se volteó para ver en donde había parado su puño, fue en la nariz de Usami la que ahora botaba un hilillo de sangre casi imperceptible por la constante agua que salía de la ducha.

-Pero que malvado eres Misaki-chan –el mayor solo usaba el 'chan' cuando estaba a punto de hacerle algo- ¿Cómo me recompensaras por este feo, muy feo golpe? ¡Ya sé! –Al terminar esta frase acercó su cara a la expectante y sonrojada cara del menor.

-Usagi-san, tengo clases… -Pero el mayor lo ignoro lamió los labios de Misaki y se deslizo hacía la parte posterior de este.

-¿Estás apurado? Pues entonces lo haremos rápido~ - Recitó el Mayor.

Lo aprisiono con uno de sus brazos y comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones, dirigió la mano libre hasta el miembro del menor, el cual esperaba erecto y listo para ser masturbado. Luego de unos minutos haciendo movimientos de 'vaivén' en su miembro esté se corrió, acompañado en todo momento de los gemidos de Misaki. Cuando el mayor ya estaba demasiado excitado quito su mano del miembro del menor y lo dirigió al propio para llevarlo hasta la cavidad del menor, quien lanzó un grito de placer y clavó sus uñas en una de las nalgas de su pareja. El mayor sonrió al sentir eso y dirigió su boca hasta el cuello del menor, para dejarle una marca roja y le susurró al oído _'nunca me cansó de hacer esto'_ a lo que el menor contestó con un gemido bastante audible.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban sentados en el piso de la ducha cansados y con los labios unidos, mientras el agua caía sobre sus torsos desnudos.

-¡Noo! Ya estoy demasiado atrasado, el demonio, digo el profesor Kamijou me va a reprobar...- Exclamó de un repente asustado el menor.

-¿Kamijou tiene el poder de hacer eso? –El menor asintió- Entonces tendré que ir a visitarle y decirle que no pudiste ir por que estabas complaciendo sexualmente a tu pareja. No hay más remedio -Y terminando de decir esto, se levantó y dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse.

Misaki pensaba seguirlo para decirle que no hiciera eso, pero su desesperación era tal que simplemente asintió y se fue a vestir corriendo.

Luego de media hora estaban ambos sentados en los asientos delanteros del convertible rojo, propiedad del escritor. E iban camino a la facultad en donde el mejor amigo de Usami, Hiroki Kamijou impartía clases.

-El profesor Kamijou se ausento un semestre completo... ¿Sabes porque? - Consultó Misaki para romper el silencio.

-¿Kamijou ausentándose tanto tiempo al trabajo? Que extraño... de seguro ha de haberle pasado algo a su pareja, el pediatra ese.

-Nowaki-san es muy agradable-acotó el menor.

Ambas parejas se habían conocido en la boda privada del profesor Miyagi y un chico de la facultad llamado Shinobi. Llevada a cabo un par de años antes, desde ese entonces Misaki había entablado un tipo de amistad con Nowaki y a veces compartían largas llamadas por teléfono.

-Esta es la oficina del Profesor Kamijou, pero por la hora supongo que está en clases- Dijo Misaki fuera de una puerta, al fondo del pasillo principal.

-Bueno, entonces lo esperaremos dentro-Exclamó el mayor y entró a la oficina, que se encontraba bastante desordenada y vacía de personas.

-¿Quién será esta pequeña que tiene en brazos el pediatra? ¿Habrán adoptado? - Se preguntaba Usami recorriendo la oficina, al toparse con una foto enmarcada donde se veía una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos azules abrazada por Nowaki.

-Tal vez... -Dijo el menor sentado en una de las sillas, sin prestarle atención.

-Sí, si~ Claro ahahaha Adiós, papá te ama. Volveré pronto, pórtate bien Haru- El Profesor estaba entrando a la oficina mientras hablaba por teléfono y no los notó hasta que hubo colgado.

-Takahashi... ¿No deberías estar en clases?-Interrogo el profesor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No seas tan duro con mi pequeño, Hiroki. Él se tardó porque... -Pero fue interrumpido por el menor.

-Porque me encontraba enfermo, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor ¿Puedo ir a clases? -Exclamó Misaki, algo aliviado porque había logrado interrumpir a tiempo a Usami.

Hiroki pasó la mirada por Misaki y luego recorrió a Usami y finalmente asintió con la cabeza - Que no se repita ¿Entendido?

-S-si, entendido señor Kamijou -Exclamó el joven y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el trayecto a esta lo intercepto su pareja y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

-Hoy sales a las 5 ¿Cierto? Vendré a buscarte para que vallamos a comer algo fuera, no quiero que llegues a preparar nada~ - Le sonrió y lo dejo ir.

-Usami, si tu visita se debía solo al atraso de Takahashi, entonces ya puedes márchate. Tengo mucho por hacer- Dijo el profesor y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo?-cuestionó el de cabellos plateados y se sentó sobre el escritorio de su amigo, tomando la foto enmarcada - Y dime ¿Adoptaron?

-Si... ¡Dame eso! - Exclamó Hiroki levantándose de su silla para quitarse su foto.

-Que lastima que tu respuesta no sea creíble~ -susurró Usami aún con la foto en su poder.

-¡Ahahaha! Ya, ya Haru. Ya llegamos con mamá~ -La pareja de Hiroki se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina de este, con un bolso colgando del brazo y la niña de la foto sobre el otro, Se veía como de un año y algo más.

-¡Mamii! -Nowaki la bajo al piso y la niña comenzó a caminar con pasos torpes hacía Hiroki, quien olvidando a Usami la miraba con una sonrisa y la alentaba a acercarse a él.

-Ah, Hola N.. Nowaki, si ¿Cómo estás? - Usami dejo de prestarle atención a la extrañamente tierna escena de su amigo y puso atención en su amigo.

-Oh, bien, bien-Exclamó Nowaki que aún veía con ojos de corazón a su pareja e hija.-¿Conocías a Haru?-preguntó de repente.

-No, es la primera vez que la veo. ¿Cómo consiguieron adoptar a una niña con tantas características de ustedes dos?-Preguntó Usami sin darse rodeos.

-¿Adoptar? Hahaha ella es nuestra hija legitima. La... -Pero se interrumpió a si mismo ante la mirada de su pareja.

-¿Ustedes la? y ¿Cómo es eso de hija legitima? ¿Acaso le pagaron a alguien por el vientre? -La cabeza del escritor comenzó a crear interrogantes rápidamente.

-¿Hiro-san, no le dijiste de tu embarazo a Akihiko-san?-Interrogo el pelinegro en dirección a su pareja, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que este lo fulminaba con la mirada y había ido a sentar a la bebe a su silla de escritorio para ir a lanzarse sobre Nowaki.

-¿Hiroki embarazado? -Exclamó Usami con los ojos abiertos inmensamente.-¿E-es eso posible?

El profesor se detuvo en el aire y se dirigió hacía su amigo, ya resignado pensaba en contarle.

-Bueno...-Suspiro y lanzó otra de sus miradas capaces de helarte la sangre hacía su pareja- Hace un buen tiempo, luego de que este idiota volviera de una ayudantía que fue a hacer a América. Bueno –se formó una sonrisa en sus labios- Yo, obviamente lo recibí en mi casa cuando volvió y… pasó, fueron tres meses donde pase mucho miedo, no sabía que me pasaba por los vómitos, náuseas y malestares. Así que después de unas semanas alentado por Nowaki tuve que ir a hacerme una revisión y me dieron la noticia, la doctora estaba bastante chockeada, estos casos no son muy comunes ¿Sabes? Fue difícil, pero valió la pena…

-Pero el escritor ya no le prestaba atención- '_Así que es posible…'_ Se repetía así mismo.

Se despidió rápidamente de su amigo y de su pareja y salió corriendo en busca de Misaki. Lo encontró en el patio de la universidad, estaba leyendo el manga 'The Kan' Con su amigo Shinnosuke, se acercó a ellos y tomó a Misaki del brazo y ambos salieron rápidamente de la universidad, seguidos por las miradas de los estudiantes.

-U-usagi-san ¿Qué sucede?-Interrogó el menor, pero Usami no respondió hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados dentro del auto.

-¡Misaki! ¡¿Tengamos un bebe? –Lanzó el peliplateado. Mirándolo expectante.

-¿E-estas bien? E-eso no es posible Usagi-san… Soy hombre ¿Sabes? -Rió nervioso aún sin comprender a su pareja.

-Pero Hiroki y Nowaki tuvieron una hija, y Hiroki me dijo que si se puede, ¡Dame un hijo Misaki!

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

¿Que tal?

diganme si les gusto o lo encontraron tonto y volas (?)

me encanta esta pareja~

siempre roleo con una amiga XD cofcof soy Misaki XD

¡Dejen review´s!


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡Misaki, dame un hijo! –_Esa sola frase había estado resonando a cada momento en la mente de Misaki, lo creía imposible e increíble. Pero había estado comunicándose por teléfono con Hiroki y el aparte de contarle los detalles de su embarazo, le receto unas pastillas extrañas que tenía que mandar a pedir a América. La verdad, lo tenía pensado a el igual le agradaría tener un bebe de Usami, aunque también pensaba en las consecuencias y en el hecho físico porque, ver a un hombre embarazado no es nada común ¿O sí?

-Usami Akihiko…- El único hombre que había logrado enamorarlo, el único y el primero. Para el antes de conocerlo, las relaciones homosexuales eran algo de otro mundo. Pero al comenzar a vivir con Usagi se empezó a enamorar a tal punto que revelo su relación a su hermano y en su mente millares de veces pasaron las imágenes de Usami y el casándose en una iglesia hermosa…

-¡Takahashi Misaki! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarte la atención para que pongas atención en mi clase? –El 'Demonio Kamijou' harto de verlo dormitar y morder la punta del lápiz con la mirada perdida le llamó la atención, él sabía en verdad la situación que pasaba cada vez que llegaba a casa. Pero como buen Demonio en clases le daba igual.

El muchacho se sonrojo y su mente regreso a la clase.

-L-lo siento Dem… digo, Profesor Kamijou, n-no he dormido bien y… -Misaki se excusaba torpemente y al notar la mirada del profesor se detuvo-No volverá a pasar-murmuró finalmente.

-¡Adiós Misaki-san! –Shinnosuke, su amigo se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano al ver el deportivo rojo aparcado fuera de la Universidad.

-A-adios Shinnosuke…-dijo Misaki y se subió al auto.

-¿Qué tal Misaki? –Exclamó Usagi y luego le dio un beso sobre los labios- ¿Dónde quieres ir? Yo estaba pensando en ir a comprar ropa de bebe ¿Sera niña o niño?

-¡Usagi-san! Te lo repito, es imposible… Soy un hombre y… -El joven estaba sumamente sonrojado ante la idea de tener un bebe. Pero planeaba llegar a casa y volver a llamar a el profesor Hiroki por detalles.-Solo vamos a casa, tengo que estudiar –Sonrió y poso su mano sobre la de su pareja, esté asintió y en cinco minutos estaban bajando del auto. El día anterior había llamado a Hiroki para preguntarle detalles y este, asteado de preguntas le soltó que en América habían desarrollado unas pastillas, que se tomaban a modo de terapia y que, al cabo de 1 mes tenía unos órganos artificiales, pero bastante efectivos al momento de procrear. Nowaki había traído esa medicina en su viaje a América y el, luego de mucho conversar y golpear a su pareja; Había terminado aplicándose el tratamiento. También le dijo que Misaki lo había llamado para preguntarle y que le receto ese tratamiento.

-'_Así que a mi Misaki le interesa' _–Se decía entre sonrisas el de ojos violeta. –'_Cuando llegue a casa lo hare mío de nuevo~'_

-¿Qué quieres para cenar Usagi-san? –Preguntó entusiasta el castaño al ver que su pareja no lo había lanzado contra el piso para tener sexo apenas hubieron cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo que quieras, pero ¿No tenías que hacer una llamada? –Lanzó con aire despreocupado.

-Oh, ¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabías Us-?-Fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor, quien saltó hacía su posición- Aaah Misaki, cuando tienes dudas te ves tan sexy…

-N-no digas esas cosas Usagi-san… -susurró sonrojado el castaño- D-debo llamar al profesor por, por una duda que me quedo en clases y-ya regreso –Salió corriendo de la cocina y subió las escaleras para usar el teléfono de su cuarto.

-¿Aló?-la voz del Hiroki se oía algo agitada-¡N-nowaki quítate! Estoy al teléfono ¿Qué no ves idiota?

-¿P-profesor Kamijou? –consultó Misaki

-Ah, ah sí ¿Misaki, cierto? Bien, tengo aquí la caja vacía del tratamiento ¿Tienes donde anotar? Bien se llama, claro es el nombre genérico –[_No pondré el nombre del medicamento por si a algún pervertido le nace usarlo ewé]-_ Tarda de 5 días a una semana en llegar, pide dos cajas por precaución , Si, dile que llamas de parte del Doctor Nowaki Kusama, este idiota se hizo amigos allá. Cuando la tengas en tus manos me llamas y te doy indicaciones, suerte con ese idiota ¡Y mañana te quiero temprano y despierto en mi clase! … ¡Aléjate maldito idiota! ¿Qué no ves que estoy con el maldito teléfono? ¡Idiota, despertaste a Haru! Adiós Misaki, que estés bien.

-¿Tienes pruebas Misaki? –El escritor apareció místicamente tras de el apenas termino de hablar.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer-sonrió y luego se dio cuenta de su error-¿Dije que no? Qu-queria decir que no tengo nada hecho, pero me falta mucho y…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su pareja lo había lanzado a la cama y comenzaba a desvestirse mientras el intentaba escurrirse, cosa que no lograría.

Ya, luego de penetrarlo un gran número de veces para una tarde arrancando gemidos, lágrimas y 'te amo' del menor logró saciarse y se recostó junto a él, observando su perfil.

-Misaki-chan, me haces sentir completo~ -Le susurró al oído del castaño quien a sorpresa suya, le otorgó un beso sobre los labios y un corazón palpitante a mil por hora. Claves, sin palabras que le demostraban su amor.

Esa noche durmieron juntos en la cama de Misaki, con Suzuki-san a un lado. Aunque 'tranquilos' es mucho decir, Usami no puede ver a Misaki dormir en paz y por ende, estuvo gran parte de la noche jugando con su miembro o jugueteando con sus pezones hasta ser abrazado por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día el castaño se levantó sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la sala para hacer su pedido. Luego de intentar hablar con cuatro personas, lo transfirieron con una mujer que hablaba Japonés, le dijo que dentro de la próxima semana llegarían las dos cajas y, algo extrañada l pregunto para quien iban a ser. El, nervioso contesto: '¡L-llamo de parte de Nowaki Kusama! Muchas gracias' y cortó.

Luego fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, se fue a duchar y se marchó a la universidad. Despidiéndose con un beso de su pareja, quien se hacía el dormido, pero tenía marcada una sonrisa en los labios al escuchar que Misaki ya había hecho el pedido.

El mismo patrón de ir a la universidad, llegar a cocinar y ser obligado a tener sexo hasta altas horas de la noche se siguió durante los días siguientes, seis para ser más precisa.

El sexto día fue despertado por un golpe a la puerta, se apresuró a abrir y para sorpresa de él era el trabajador del correo, su tratamiento había llegado. Algo nervioso lo recibió y regreso a cambiarse ropa para ir lo antes posible a la Universidad, como todos los días iba bastante retrasado.

-¡Me voy! –exclamó el joven y salió corriendo de la casa, con ambas cajas del tratamiento en su mochila.

-¡Disculpe por llegar tarde profesor! –Misaki entro estrepitosamente a la sala de clases captando la mirada de todos y la cara molesta del profesor.

-¡Que no se repita! Ahora ve a sentarte y no me interrumpas la clase –El profesor Kamijou tenía cara de sueño, Misaki pensó, que al igual que él no había podido dormir bien por culpa de unos hombres algo adictos al sexo.

Todo lo que sucedió después de sentarse en su lugar y posar la cabeza contra la mesa fue ignorar por completo la clase y dormir plácidamente. Al cabo de media hora despertó sin encontrar a nadie dentro del aula, todos, hasta el profesor lo habían dejado solo ahí y se habían marchado al receso. Algo avergonzado salió del salón dispuesto a marchar a la oficina de Hiroki para preguntarle sobre los detalles del medicamento.

-¿Profesor, puedo pasar? –El castaño se asomó por la puerta y el profesor asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ya te llego el tratamiento? Pasa, siéntate.-Le ordeno Hiroki. –Bien, Pásame la caja. Vamos a ver, según recuerdo es una tableta cada noche, sin faltas. Son 21 tabletas o sea para tres semanas. Tienes que ser constante al tomarlas y mantener una dieta. ¿Entendido? Ahora –Bajo la voz- el sexo, ambos somos grandes y hemos pasado eso, aunque… -se sonrojo- Bien, n-nada de sexo… sexo, sexo anal, Si. Al menos mientras dure el tratamiento. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

-P-profesor… ¿Ahora que estamos a pocas semanas para terminar el periodo, usted seguirá en la ciudad? –consultó algo nervioso.

-Oh, lo había olvidado, No. Con Nowaki y Haru vamos a ir a Europa y no volveremos dentro de más o menos 1 años. Ya hablé todo y cuando volvamos del periodo de vacaciones Miyagi-sempai estará reemplazándome.-Le informó Hiroki mirándolo con algo de pena- Para cuando yo regrese, tu, tú ya tendrás a tu bebe. –Arqueo las comisuras de la boca para formar una semi-sonrisa. Cuídate y te dejare a cargo de la doctora que me atendió.

-Muchas gracias profesor… -Susurró Misaki y luego se levantó de la silla y le dio la mano, para salir rápidamente del lugar.

La verdad aún no se creía completamente el chiste de ser mamá, había buscado en la biblioteca y en internet pero no había dado con ningún resultado de Embarazo Masculino. Así que planeaba seguirles el juego para ver que sucedía.

-¡Misaki! –Era Usami con su auto estacionado fuera de la Universidad.

Con Misaki ya adentro le comenzó a preguntar cosas sobre sus clases y detalles de las vacaciones de Hiroki, entreteniéndolo con noticias y datos sobre el clima hasta que se detuvieron en un lugar ni parecido al edificio donde vivían.

-¿Dónde estamos Usami? –Preguntó con voz inocente el castaño.

-Esto es, será mejor si te cubro los ojos Misaki -Se acercó al muchacho y con una cinta que traía en el bolsillo, lo encegueció temporalmente. Luego lo tomo por la cintura y lo condujo hasta un ascensor, para luego entrar a un lugar con olor a rosas.

-Ya está Misaki, tu sorpresa

Y quitándole la venda de los ojos, dejo al descubierto una habitación amplia, con un bar cubierto de numerosas botellas, una cama grande en el centro del lugar, tenía una vista hermosa y todo el piso estaba cubierto de pequeños pétalos de rosas.

-Feliz cuarto Aniversario Misaki-El peliplateado le susurró al oído y luego lo abrazo.

Misaki había olvidado que día era y no tenía nada preparado.

-Y-yo lo siento, no tengo nada… Lo olvide –murmuró avergonzado el castaño.

-Con tu cuerpo basta Mi-sa-ki… -dijo lentamente Usami y lo aventó contra la cama.

Moviéndose violentamente sobre él y desvistiéndose en cosa de segundos.

Para que, sin calentamiento previo comenzara a penetrarlo dulce, pero bruscamente durante largos momentos, hasta ambos caer rendidos al lado del otro.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Entonces vas a llegar mañana? Bien, pero ¿Puedes viajar solo o te voy a buscar? Puedo hablar con Manami y ella te va a buscar. Estoy preocupado Misaki… -Exclamaba la voz al otro lado del auricular.

-No pasa nada hermano, es solo un resfrío y además quiero verlos –Contestaba entre risas Misaki.

Le había dicho a su hermano, Takahiro que estaba enfermo y que debía tomar un tratamiento en una zona tranquila, razón por la cual iba a pasar las tres semanas siguientes en casa de su hermano, en Osaka. Obviamente Usami aún no sabía nada de esto, pero para que el tratamiento fuera efectivo se necesitaban tres semanas… sin sexo. Cosa que no lograría si se quedaba las respectivas tres semanas en casa de Akihiko. Planeaba irse en la mañana, diciendo que iba a la Universidad y eso haría el día siguiente.

-Mi-sa-ki… te amo… -El peliplateado lo llevaba sobre el hombro hasta su habitación, llevaba solo unos minutos dentro de la casa y al ver a Misaki tan tranquilamente acomodando a Susuki-san no pudo evitar excitarse y desearlo en ese mismo instante.

-¡Usagi-san!-El menor golpeaba con ambos puños la gran espalda de su pareja, aunque claro no lograría nada –Necesito hacer la cena, Usagi-san…

Se quedó en silencio cuando el mayor lo deposito en el piso, aún no subían las escaleras y Misaki creyó que se había 'librado'.

-¿Qué sucede Usagi-san? –preguntó con voz inocente.

-Pesas demasiado, o yo estoy viejo… Pesas demasiado –Y al terminar de decir esto se le lanzó encima, esa tarde tendrían sexo en el living.

-¡Usagi-san!-Pero no alcanzó a decir más, el mayor le sello los labios y comenzó a desvestirlo mientras iba marcando pequeños círculos rojos alrededor del pecho y el abdomen del menor.

-No puedo resistirme a tu cuerpo… Mi-sa-ki… - Siguió dejando las pequeñas marquitas hasta llegar a la entrepierna del castaño y con los dientes le bajó el calzoncillo, mientras ambos luchaban por controlar sus erecciones.

Rápidamente, Usami tomo el miembro del menor con una mano y se lo llevo a la boca, para succionarlo con presión pero lentamente, mientras que con la otra mano le terminaba de bajar el calzoncillo para luego introducirle dos dedos en su cavidad.

-Usagi-san… -El castaño se deleitaba con el placer que su pareja le hacía alcanzar, los gemidos iban subiendo de tono y su espalda se encontraba dolorosamente arqueada mientras que con sus manos tiraba suavemente del cabello a Usami.

El peliplateado seguía jugueteando con sus dedos en la pequeña cavidad, haciendo a su pareja sonrojarse y botar lágrimas al reprimir gemidos. Su boca se encontraba ahora llena de semen, proveniente del miembro de Misaki, se relamió los labios y retiro sus dedos. Luego se acercó a besar al castaño y a recitarle cariñosos 'Te amo' al oído, seguido por un caluroso 'voy a entrar'. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y volteó a su pareja dejándolo de abdomen al piso, acto seguido lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo con su miembro erecto dentro de su cavidad y logrando quitarle gemidos potentes. Al cabo de un rato fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que su erección desapareció, se retiró y se acomodó al lado de su pareja que lo esperaba con una sonrisa de complacencia en la cara.

-M-me haces feliz, Usagi-san –El castaño entrecerró los ojos y le dedico un beso cariñoso, logrando sacar un silbido de expectación de su pareja.

-Te amo, Misaki-Respondió el mayor, luego lo tomo en brazos y juntos subieron la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación infantilmente decorada del escritor.

Llegaron hasta a la cama y lo deposito con cuidado para acostarse al lado de él, la luna ya estaba en el centro del oscuro manto que cubría el cielo. Misaki pensaba en que, en pocas horas se marcharía por tres semanas para probar un absurdo tratamiento, claramente iba a extrañar las sesiones de sexo que le propinaba su pareja, aunque se quejara las disfrutaba desde un comienzo hasta el último beso, siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos deseo no separarse más. Con estos pensamientos en mente se volteó a abrazar a su pareja y así se quedó dormido.

-¡¿Qué hora es?-Lanzó el castaño apenas abrió los ojos, por la posición del sol ya era bastante tarde y Usami seguía durmiendo al lado de él, a pesar de que el día siguiente tenía que entregar un manuscrito y aun no llevaba ni la mitad completo.

Bajo corriendo la escalera, aún tenía una hora y media a favor. La subió corriendo nuevamente y se fue a dar una ducha rápidamente luego se vistió y bajo silenciosamente las cosas que iba a necesitar hasta la puerta principal. Preparó el desayuno y comió solo, una vez listo se levantó de la mesa y grito escaleras arriba:

-¡Me voy a la Universidad Usagi-san!

Salió disparado hacia la puerta, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la vereda para tomar un taxi. Todo lo hizo con rapidez y cuando Usagi salió a la puerta principal 5 minutos más tarde para decirle que era domingo y que por lo tanto no habría clases en ningún lugar, ya no había ni rastros de Misaki.

-Por eso se portó tan bien anoche, se fue a Osaka –Adivinó frotándose fuertemente la barbilla el peliplateado. Cuando estaba camino al garaje para salir en busca de su pareja, recordó el tratamiento y sonrió. Misaki estaba preocupado también y se devolvió silbando al departamento para terminar su manuscrito, inspirado mayoritariamente en la noche anterior con Misaki de protagonista.

~~~~ Mientras tanto con Nowaki, Hiroki y Haru ~~~~

-¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo vas a llevar esa ropa si Haru la dejo de usar hace siglos?- El castaño le quitó una maleta llena de ropa para bebe recién nacido a Nowaki.

-Creí que le serviría amor…-Se excusó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a su bebe en brazos.

-Sí, si –El castaño lo ignoro y le dedico una sonrisa a Haru –Ve a cambiarle pañal Nowaki, yo termino con eso… Como siempre

-No sigas así o esa hermosa carita se arrugara amor –Y antes de que Hiroki pudiera reaccionar salió de la habitación.

Los preparativos para el viaje estaban a medio terminar y dicho viaje era el próximo día, con su trabajo en el hospital y los exámenes finales que tenía que revisar Hiroki no habían tenido tiempo para eso.

-Dichoso idiota, no sé cómo me llegue a casar con el –refunfuñaba el profesor mientras escogía ropa para llevar a América. –Pobre Haru que tendrá que soportar a ese tipo como su padre… ¡Auch! –Un colorido álbum de fotos le golpeó de lleno en la cabeza, provocándole soltar un gemido que trajo a Nowaki hecho una flecha desde el baño mientras Haru sonreía sin su pañal.

-¿Qué paso Hiro-san? –Exclamó preocupado Nowaki.

-No pasa nada, solo que alguien dejo un álbum de fotos en donde no debería… -Un aura morada decoraba el perfil de Hiroki.

-¿Fuiste tú Haru? –Preguntó entre risas a la bebe al ver que a Hiroki no le había pasado nada de temer. Luego al ver la mirada de este se fue nuevamente al baño a terminar con el pañal.

-¿Qué tenemos acá…? –El castaño se dejó caer en una silla y comenzó a ojear el álbum.

Primera página, una fotografía de ambos ante un altar el día de su boda. El llevaba un traje color gris bastante sobrio y Nowaki vestía un traje beige que extrañamente combinaba con las cortinas del local. Ambos se veían muy felices y segundos después se darían su primer beso de casados.

Segunda página, estaba solamente Hiroki luego de salir de su primer control de embarazo, no se veía muy contento y aún no se notaba el embarazo. Por lo tanto aún no se creía lo que se vendría en los meses más adelante.

Tercera página, ahí estaban los dos, bueno tres cuando ya tenía aproximadamente 7 meses de embarazo. Su cuerpo había crecido significativamente y acariciaba con cariño su abdomen mientras Nowaki lo miraba con cara de idiota y un hilillo de baba saliendo por la comisura de su boca.

Cuarta página, Estaba solamente Hiroki y en su cara se notaba verdadero dolor, tenía aproximadamente 8 meses y semanas de embarazo, ósea casi al término. Ambos antebrazos estaban con vías para pasar suero y medicamentos y tenía un monitor cerca para monitorear sus latidos cardiacos.

Quinta página, Estaban ambos, Hiroki ya con su vientre plano mirando a través de un cristal donde claramente estaba una bebe dentro de una incubadora. Hiroki tenía cara de cansado y Nowaki lo sostenía por la cintura mientras ambos observaban embelesados a la pequeña Haru.

-¿Vamos a comer afuera? –Nowaki irrumpió en la habitación con Haru colgando de un brazo quien en cosa de segundo salió corriendo para ser refugiada en los brazos de su otro padre.-¿Estabas viendo el álbum de fotografías? –Exclamó el moreno y comenzó a hojear hasta detenerse en un par de fotografías que mostraban a Hiroki con una panza de 7 meses sonriendo falsamente a la cámara- Que daría por verte así nuevamente…. Te veías radiante y más hermoso que nunca… -Suspiró y se acercó a besar a su esposo quien lo miraba sonrojado.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte las ganas idiota, no pasare por ese sufrimiento de nuevo, aunque el resultado es hermoso –Sostuvo a Haru en alto mientras ella les sonreía- Bien, vamos a comer fuera Nowaki.

El moreno salió de la habitación con Haru en brazos y Hiroki detrás, esté le apretó una nalga y los adelanto con una sonrisa en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Ah~! Hermano… -el castaño bajo refunfuñando la escalera de la casa de los Takahashi en Osaka- Es tan temprano ¿No podemos desayunar a una hora normal? –exclamó al llegar al salón, iba dentro de una polera bastante holgada y sus boxers de ositos.

Al llegar a este se paró en seco, Usami; si Usagi-san o Usami Akihiko estaba sentado en el living de la casa con Suzuki-san al lado suyo. Por lo visto solos en la casa y con un manojo de llaves de Takahiro Takahashi en girando en su mano peligrosamente.

-U-usami san… ¿Qué haces aquí? A-aun no es la fecha jajaja –rio nervioso el menor- Yo… esto debe ser un sueño, si estoy durmiendo aún ¡Bye! –se volteo para comenzar a subir la escalera hasta su cuarto nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vas Misaki? –Exclamó divertido el peliplateado- Pase por las llaves a la oficina de Takahiro y Manami está en el mercado y no volverá hasta la tarde, tenemos esta linda casa rural para nosotros solos.

El castaño intento ignorarlo y seguir subiendo, pero al llegar al tercer escalón fue arrastrado hasta el sofá y arrestado bajo los brazos del mayor.

-U-usagi-san ¿Qué intentas? –Murmuró el castaño con las mejillas de color carmín y su corazón palpitando rápidamente.

-Te extrañaba Misaki, no me dejes de nuevo- susurró cerca del cuello del menor y luego apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho para sentir más el palpitar de ese corazón.

-Usagi, mi hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento y-y bueno… aún faltan un par de días para qué el tratamiento termine y… -Se detuvo en seco, según el; Akihiko no tenía idea de su tratamiento recomendado por Hiroki.

-¿Tratamiento? ¿A qué te refieres? –Se sentó nuevamente, aún sosteniendo las manos del menor.

-N-nada Usagi-san, es solo qué ajajajaja –Rió nervioso y retiro la mirada.

El mayor lo miro divertido y luego acerco su cara rápidamente a la del castaño para besarlo violentamente.

-Te amo~ -susurró mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Misaki. Sonrío lascivo ante el violento sonrojo del castaño y volvió a besarlo, ahora pasando una mano bajo la camiseta de este para jugar con uno de sus pezones.

-U-usagi… D-detente… -murmuró sin fuerza el joven cuando Akihiko libero sus labios.

-Llevo exactamente tres semanas sin estar con mi Misaki ¿Tu crees que me detendré? –Exclamó- Pero aquí no, iremos a casa~ -le sonrío y luego lo tomo en brazos para salir a depositarlo en el asiento delantero del convertible rojo.

-P-pero mi hermano, y mis cosas…-dijo medio atónito el menor, siendo ignorado por el peliplata que iba entrando nuevamente a la casa.

~~ Con Nowaki, Hiroki &Haru ~~

-Di Estetoscopio Haru-chan, Es-te-tos-co-pio

El moreno estaba sentado en el piso de una habitación Newyorkina, con la pequeña Haru riendo frente a el. Mientras Hiroki terminaba unos asuntos pendientes con el Rector de la Universidad.

-Aun es una bebe, Idiota… No dirá más que palabras cortas-Murmuró el mayor algo molesto.

-¿Haru-chan es una bebe muy inteligente, como sus padres; No me extrañaría que comenzara a leer en unos meses más-Sonrío Nowaki y se levantó con Haru en brazos, la bebe de un año y 6 meses observaba radiante a sus padres.

-Nowaki ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy? –murmuró el castaño acercándose a su pareja.

-Hoy~ -se puso una mano en la sien, recordando- Si… hoy, hace un año exacto, estuve a punto de perderlos- beso la frente de su bebe y luego acerco sus labios a los de su pareja, que lo observaba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y las mejillas de un leve carmín.

Ambos se abrazaron y luego bajaron hasta el primer piso del edificio, donde un chofer los esperaba para llevarlos a un restaurant del lugar.

~~~~~~Hace un año (¿)~~~~~

La pareja había estado discutiendo por los celos del mayor, quien a sus casi cinco meses de embarazo no le había dicho nada a Nowaki y este tampoco lo había notado. También se habían planteado dejar todo y separarse, esto tenía bastante preocupado al profesor pero lo ocultó . Ahora, el castaño había terminado su consulta con su médico cuando se encontró con el Moreno a la salida del Hospital. Al verlo, de nervios y pena cayó desmallado en la acera.

-¡Hiro-san! ¡ HIRO-SAN!- Gritaba Nowaki preocupado subiendo el tono de voz cada vez que repetía el nombre de su amado, quien estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Luego de unos segundo, tomo el cuerpo inerte y entró corriendo al recinto.

-¡Kusama!, ¡Kusama!- le llamo un hombre de edad media que estaba en la recepción del lugar-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó recorriendo con la mirada a Hiroki.

-Se desmayó, de repente… cayó-Murmuró el pediatra con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Una camilla! ¡Urgente, necesito una camilla! –exclamó el doctor, por el altoparlante.

En cosa de segundos llegaron dos hombres vestidos de blanco con una camilla, y lo ayudaron a recostarlo sobre ella. Luego, entraron corriendo con Nowaki a sus espaldas; Se detuvieron en una sala y le pidieron quedarse fuera. Este de mala gana se sentó en la sala de espera, rogando que nada le pasara a su pareja.

Luego de un rato el ojiazul comenzó a perder la paciencia, estaba a punto de interrumpir en la sala cuando otro doctor salió de esta y se le acerco.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto preocupado.

-Tranquilo colega, tenemos todo bajo control. Por ahora esta sedado, tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tuvimos que saturar, pero aparte de eso por ahora no hay nada. Si deseas puedes entrar a su habitación- Sonrió y luego se retiró.

El moreno lo vio alejarse y luego, un poco más relajado se dirigió a la habitación de aburridas paredes blancas. Hiroki estaba recostado en una camilla, casi tan pálido como las blancas sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, al verlo así, lo sintió tan indefenso y le dolía pensar que posiblemente él era el culpable del estado actual de su pareja.

-Todo fue mi culpa, mi culpa…- Tenía ambas manos en la cabeza recordando todo lo que le había dicho a Hiroki la noche anterior, él jamás dejaría a Hiroki, lo amaba demasiado como para eso y simplemente no entendía como tan crueles palabras habían salido de sus labios y ahora, se culpaba de todo.

Luego, se sentó en la silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, observándolo todo el tiempo y sintiendo hasta el más mínimo quejido del castaño, luego recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada y notó el maletín de su pareja, con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño comenzó a registrarlo, dentro encontró el laptopy un montón de documentos y papeles varios. Comenzó a ojear los papeles, pero al sentir un leve quejido se detuvo.

-¿Hiro-san? –Murmuró Nowaki dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

El castaño lo miro sin decir nada y luego intento sentarse en la camilla, al ver esto el ojiazul se acercó rápidamente a ayudarlo.

-¿Q-qué me paso?- cuestionó Hiroki, mirando dudoso a Nowaki.

-Tu… te desmayaste en la entrada del Hospital- trago saliva y puso una mano sobre la del castaño.

Con esto, Hiroki comenzó a recordar lo que le había pasado y una delgada lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, al instante que retiraba su mano.

-¡Hiro-san..! ¿Qué sucede? –Interrogó asustado el Moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó el castaño entre sollozos.

-Estoy aquí porque me preocupo por mi pareja, te amo… -respondió Nowaki.

-T-tu ya no quieres estar conmigo… ¿Verdad? –Exclamó estallando en llanto.

Nowaki entorno los ojos y bajo la mirada culpable.

-Eso fue una idiotez, jamás debí decir eso… lo siento Hiro-san Yo te amo…-Murmuró mientras un par de lágrimas interrumpían la claridad de las sabanas.

Hiroki solo lo abrazo.

-De verdad creí que te perdería… -Dijo el castaño.

Y permanecieron así un rato, con los latidos de sus corazones acelerados por el contacto de su amor. Luego de un rato, el Moreno rompió el silencio.

-Hiro san ¿Necesitas algo? –cuestionó

-No, por ahora nada –sonrío y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, se detuvo en la silla que ahora tenía el maletín abierto.

-¿Qué hacías con mi maletín? –reprochó Hiroki.

-N-nada, solo fue un poco de curiosidad. –Dijo el menor sonriendo.

-No quiero que te metas en mis cosas Nowaki –El castaño intento sonar convincente, en realidad lo que le preocupaba era qué el menor encontrara una de las ecografías de su bebe.

-¿Tienes algo que ocultarme? –interrogo el moreno entornando los ojos.

-No, no quiero hacerlo más- respondió el castaño recordando la reciente discusión.- Acércame mi maletín por favor.

El menor respondió de inmediato y lo deposito en la camilla. Hiroki revolvió entroe los papeles hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, Hiroki solamente lo observaba extrañado. Después de unos minutos, el castaño le extendió unos papeles a Nowaki.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Tu solo lee –Respondió seco el castaño.

Nowaki no entendía nada, miraba una y otra vez y solo veía certificados de un embarazo de 4 meses y algunas ecografías.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó nuevamente

-Es un bebe, eres un pediatra deberías conocerlos –Exclamó molesto el mayor.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué me pasas esto ahora? –Lo miro titubeante y comenzó a buscar en su cabeza alguna respuesta a eso.-Hiro san… -Dijo titubeante ante una respuesta que su cerebro había formulado.- ¿Me engañaste con una mujer…. Y ahora está embarazada? –le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Hiroki se ruborizo enojado.

-N-no es eso… ¡Estúpido! E-ese bebe, es t-tuyo y –tomo aire intentado calmarse, luego se llevó una mano a su vientre- E-es tu hijo y… está creciendo aquí. Desvió la mirada a punto de estallar.


	5. Chapter 5

~~Usami&Misaki~~

-S-solo un poco más Misaki… -El mayor se movía rápidamente mientras su pene pene se apropiaba de la entrada del castaño.

-Usagi-san d-duele… pero me gusta… -Murmuró entrecortado, yéndose sobre la sábana blanca.

Sus respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas, el ambiente de la habitación era muy caluroso y las dos personas que ya había recorrido gran parte del lugar mientras se amaban estaban ahora acostados uno al lado del otro, contemplando sus rostros con una mancha amarillenta en una parte de la blanca sabana que cubría sus desnudos cuerpos.

-M-me gusta que sea contigo Usagi-san –Besó a su pareja en los labios y se acurruco bajo el brazo de este, mientras el mayor encendía un cigarrillo y lo fumaba lentamente contemplando el rostro sonrojado del castaño.

-Duerme Misaki, ya es bastante tarde… -Acercó el cuerpo del castaño al suyo y suspiro.

~~Nowaki&Hiroki~~

-¿Qué necesitas Hiro-san? –El azabache se sentó en la cama y observo a su pareja.

-Nada idiota, estoy embarazado… no lisiado –murmuró mirando el techo mientras que con una mano masajeaba su abdomen de ya unos 6 meses.

-Bien, yo me iré a duchar para irme a el hospital –Sonrió y salió de la habitación tarareando una canción para bebes.

Desde que se enteraron de que una bebe venía en camino todo les había cambiado, primero muchos médicos querían verlo y comprobar lo sucedido; ósea un hombre embarazado no es algo de todos los días aunque ya era algo común ver a un hombre con barriga por la calle.

Todo gracias a unas capsulitas milagrosas ¿De dónde habían aparecido? Muy pocos lo saben, sólo que una asociación interesada en este tema habían comenzado a elaborarlas y posteriormente comercializarlas. Muchas parejas homosexuales comenzaron a comprarlas para poder tener una familia sin la necesidad de alquilar un vientre o una adopción. Siempre con la promesa de mantener en secreto dicha fabricación.

Así es como Hiroki llego a este estado, en un principio hasta para el resulto chockeante pero, con los meses al hacerse la idea de tener una verdadera familia con su esposo le vino bastante bien la noticia. Había tomado una licencia en la Facultad, tampoco quería salir por ahí mostrando su embarazo y sus salidas las había restringido significativamente. Lo hacía mayoritariamente cuando tenía que ir a los controles con la matrona o salidas en auto con Nowaki.

Nowaki estaba demasiado fascinado con la idea, en un principio también se había chockeado para él, médico le resultaba bastante extraño que un hombre hubiese resultado embarazado. Pero después de noches de desvelo investigando llego a la conclusión de que ellos eran unos de los pocos afortunados en pasar por esta hermosa etapa. Desde las primeras semanas comenzó a mimar a su esposo, después de los dos meses de gestación le rogo que dejara sus clases y este así lo hizo, solía llevarlo a pasear por un parque o a comer por ahí. Siempre protegiéndolo de las miradas inquisidoras de los homofóbicos. Todas las tardes de los martes y viernes había un ramo de flores llegando a la puerta del departamento, bajo el nombre de Nowaki y con una frase demasiado cursi, que siempre lograba hacer que el corazón de su esposo se encogiera y sus mejillas se tornaran de un fuerte carmín.

Un hermoso matrimonio en espera de su primera hija, que desde que supieron su sexo le habían asignado el nombre de 'Haru' nombre que traducido al japonés es 'Primavera'.

-Adios Hiro-san, adiós Haru… Los amo –El azabache se acercó a besar a su esposo en los labios y luego besarle el vientre para luego salir de la habitación.- Recuerda que hoy es viernes amor~

-Ya vete, llegaras tarde –Hiro lo miro sonrojado y luego sonrió –También te amo idiota…

Esperaría su ramo de rosas solo para leer el texto de la tarjeta, cada vez que leía esto se enamoraba aún más de su esposo.

~~Usami&Misaki~~

-¿Estás bien Misaki? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Respóndeme por favor! –El peliplata estaba fuera del baño moviendo frenetikamente la puerta.

Hace unos días el castaño había empezado a actuar de manera extraña, se metía a la cocina a todas horas o salía a comprar algún dulce a avanzadas horas de la noche. También cabe destacar sus extraños y recurrentes ataques de vómito que más de una vez lo dejaron desmayado en el piso del baño, sus cambios de ánimo y ahora lo ignoraba cada vez que quería tener sexo. Usami estaba bastante asustado frente a la actitud del menor y más de una vez al sentirse rechazado en las noches pensaba que estaba o muy viejo o que simplemente ya no le gustaba a su pareja.

-E-estoy bien… -murmuró el castaño desde dentro del baño.

-¡Ábreme Misaki! Estoy preocupado por ti –Exclamó Usami mientras golpeaba los puños contra la puerta.

-Deja de gritar Usagi… me duele la cabeza… -dijo algo asteado Misaki, mientras se lavaba los dientes- Si no pasa nada… -abrió la puerta y salió del baño, ignorando al mayor.

-¿Nada? ¿Te parece nada todo esto? Estás raro y vomitas demasiado… ¿es por mí? ¿Te doy asco? ¡¿Tienes a alguien más? –Exclamó el peliplata, quién hacía un berrinche tras el castaño casi como una colegiala.

-No digas cosas así Usagi-san, es solo que no me he sentido muy bien… de seguro algo me cayó mal y no tengo a otra persona… -se acercó a abrazarlo- S-solo te quiero a… a ti… -murmuró y escondió su cara sonrojada entre las ropas de su pareja.

-¿Quieres ver un médico Misaki? –dijo el mayor acariciándole el cabello.

-N-no es nada Usagi… no es necesario –Sonrío y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse ropas.

No es que no quisiese ver a un médico, lo que pasaba es que tenía ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Era miedo? Bueno, tenía 'miedo' de que se confirmaran sus sospechas, últimamente había estado leyendo en internet y lo que le estaba pasando eran notorios síntomas de embarazo. 4 semanas habían pasado desde que terminó su tratamiento y aunque poco, igual había tenido sexo las últimas semanas. ¿Estaría embarazado? ¿Qué haría si fuese así? Eran preguntas que repetidamente se hacía, tenía miedo cada vez que corría a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno o al baño porque necesitaba vomitar. Incluso su deseo sexual había descendido notoriamente, últimamente no pasaba casi nada y algunas noches Akihiko le practicaba sexo oral… pero sus deseos sexuales seguían siendo nulos.

Un golpe en el segundo piso hizo que Usagi subiera corriendo, dejando a medias su conversación matutina con Susuki-san.

-¡Misaki! –el castaño yacía desmayado, semidesnudo en el piso de su habitación.

Usami lo vistió rápidamente y bajo corriendo las escaleras, para depositarlo luego en los asientos traseros de su convertible rojo. Destino, el hospital.

-Le haremos unas pruebas de sangre para descartar algunas enfermedades –La enfermera se acercó a la camilla en donde estaba acostado, ahora consiente, Misaki.

Este había despertado camino al hospital y había rogado para que volvieran al departamento como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero el mayor se negó, llevándolo luego; en brazos hasta la puerta del hospital.

-N-no es necesario que me meta esa aguja señorita… -murmuró el castaño quien desde pequeño le había tenido miedo a las inyecciones.

Ella lo ignoró e hizo su trabajo, para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Esperemos que no sea nada malo Misaki… -El peliplata le beso la frente y se sentó junto a el sobre la camilla.

Casi una hora más tarde entro la enfermera, con otra aguja & los implementos.

-¿Qué sucede enfermera? –interrogó Usami al ver a la mujer con intenciones de pinchar nuevamente al castaño.

-Es que necesito tomarle de nuevo una muestra de sangre para comparar resultados señor–Explicó seria.

-¿Qué paso con la anterior? –preguntó asustado el castaño.

-Lo que sucede es que arrojó resultados extraños y alarmantes joven, lo más probable es que haya sido error mío.

-¿Qué resultados señorita? No nos asuste por favor.- Exclamó molesto el peliplata.

-Bien, en el hemograma que le tomé hace un rato la hcg beta cuantitativa resulto ser de un valor sobre los 8.000 –Dijo algo asustada.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, según esto… El joven Takahashi tendría unas 3 semanas de embarazo –culminó lentamente.

-¡¿QUÉE? –El grito del castaño se hoyó por todo el hospital, mientras la cara de Usagi continuaba imperturbable, como si lo hubiesen esculpido en piedra.


End file.
